


【音标】金鱼

by Kac1551



Category: Produce 101 (TV), 音标 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kac1551/pseuds/Kac1551





	【音标】金鱼

【音标】金鱼

*ooc  
*贷款犯贱 正主必糊

\----大鱼在梦境的缝隙里游过  
\----凝望你沉睡的轮廓

李垠尚醒来的时候，他闻到了医院独有的消毒水味。还看见了一个陌生人在给他盖被子。  
“请问….你是？”李垠尚看着床边长得有些陌生的男生。  
“我是你家人请来照顾你的人啦。我叫孙东杓哦。”男孩放下了水杯，笑着望向他。  
“你不会是童工吧，我没看过这么可爱的护工。”李垠尚打趣着。孙东杓也跟着笑了起来。

他只记得他出了车祸，身边依稀还有谁来着的。  
像是置身雾中一样，太朦胧了。雾好像将他和那个人和分隔开来，无论他如何努力奔跑，始终都不能穿过这一层厚重的雾，只能透过微弱的光窥探着跟前人。  
不过那好像也不太要紧了，记忆阻止他前往的，又能是什么好事呢？

出乎李垠尚的意料，醒来也没有觉得什么地方疼痛，反而和平常没有什么不同。  
他小幅度的动了动四肢，和上学一些分别都没有。他还以为车祸醒来身上会有很多不同的纱布包在他的身上。

“哎？孙东杓我在这里躺了多久？”他嚼着孙东杓刚削好的苹果，含糊不清的问着。  
“也不是很久啦，明天就可以出院啦，今天是常规的留院检查。所以垠尚要再坚持一下啦。对了。垠尚要吃饭吗，已经过饭点了。我去饭堂打给你？”孙东杓说完拿出手机想让李垠尚看看今天的菜单。

李垠尚很奇怪，他奇怪为什么这个护工让他觉得有一种陌生的熟稔。  
就像是金鱼在鱼缸里吐泡泡一样，发出咕噜咕噜的声响，细微但又足以引起人的注意。

李垠尚面不改色的对着孙东杓说：“我自己一个人在病房也太无聊了点。快把我带出去走走吧。”  
孙东杓笑着应下来，扶着李垠尚走出了病房。

“食堂的饭怎么那么难吃啊。”李垠尚刚吃了一口芝士年糕，强忍着吐出来的感觉吃了下去。  
“啊？我觉得还好啊。可能是我习惯了吧。”孙东杓就着芝士年糕送饭，和李垠尚的反应形成了极其大的对比，显得有些滑稽。  
李垠尚看着面前的芝士年糕更没了食欲。

“东杓呀！不如我们出去吃吧！”他撑着脸看向一旁吃的正欢的孙东杓。  
他觉得孙东杓不太可能带出去吃，特别是他心心念念的甜品餐。  
“好啊。”孙东杓一副早已明了的表情，起身收拾好餐盘。

李垠尚实在是太意外孙东杓的反应了，他没想到孙东杓能这么快接受他无理的要求。

“护工嘛，当然要听垠尚的啦。  
孙东杓那双眼睛里，有太多李垠尚看不懂的情愫，还有更多的是不应该出现的，复杂的，难以言喻的情愫。  
这些都让他莫名的发慌，不过孙东杓他自己也说了是护工，倒也没必要再纠结。他在光里无处躲藏，反而享受上阳光浴了。

孙东杓轻车熟路的带着李垠尚从医院花园旁的小门出去了，路上还遇见了几个医生护士，他们不但没有问他俩要去干嘛，反而特别热情的和孙东杓打招呼了，他们的笑容就仿佛看李垠尚就像是看自己儿子一样，搞得李垠尚一阵发毛。  
“安啦安啦，这里的医生护士都很热情的，很正常啦。”孙东杓抖动着手上的伞，“垠尚，来。不然你会被晒黑的。往前走很快就到甜品店啦。

真的像孙东杓所说的，真的太晒了。毒辣的太阳晒得整条街上没有一点残存的阴影。这个时间路上的人也不多，只有他们俩打着伞。一眼望去，视线所及之处都像是曝光的照片，亮的让人无所适从。

“有娃娃店？要不我们进去抓个娃娃？”李垠尚看见一旁的娃娃机有些走不动路。  
“我可是抓娃娃能手啊。”孙东杓笑着对李垠尚说，“垠尚可不要输给我哦。”  
两个幼稚鬼就这么比拼上了。

“李垠尚！你看我抓的这个比你那个大多了！！你输了！！”  
“不可以，我也能抓到大的！你别得意的太早了！”  
店里全是两个人互相叫嚣的声音。

“李垠尚，你的夹子往左边一点。”孙东杓在娃娃机旁边来来回回的看着，“太过了，太过了。往回一点。哎哎哎，对了对了。”  
李垠尚透过透明的玻璃，看见了满心期待的孙东杓看着夹子上的飞天小女警。  
“啊，掉了好可惜哦，我一直都想要泡泡来着的。”孙东杓像一只耷拉着耳朵的小猫。

李垠尚下意识就揉上了孙东杓的头，就像是情侣一样。  
他怔住了。

“垠尚为何这样！”孙东杓说着把他的手移开了，“这样会长不高的！李垠尚你给我注意点。”

他看不清孙东杓的表情。

蛋糕面团好像开始发酵了。酵母在温和的环境中繁殖着，面团在一点一点的膨胀着。  
但好像太高温了呢。酵母又停止了繁殖活动。

虽然两个人叫嚣着要比拼，但战绩惨淡  
在娃娃店逗留了接近两个小时，抓到的娃娃也就两个。  
李垠尚还在嘲笑孙东杓说他自己是抓娃娃能手。  
大概阵仗和结果不成正比叭。

孙东杓怀中里抱着一个，李垠尚手里还抓着一个  
和善的老妇人看见他们手中的娃娃笑了笑，帮他们拉开了门。  
“孩子们，我帮你们暂时保管这些玩偶吧。”

李垠尚被店员引到窗边的位置，他们的餐具和别桌的不同但又相差无几。  
是与自己最相衬马卡龙色系啊。

“小尚，你看看你想吃什么？马卡龙、千层、慕斯都很好吃的。”孙东杓将摊开了的菜单放在了李垠尚面前。  
李垠尚没有喊孙东杓所推荐的蛋糕，反而是喊了戚风。

“哎？小尚不吃这几个有奶油的吗？他们家的奶油真的很好吃来着的。”的孙东杓停下了打字的手看着李垠尚。  
“突然很想吃戚风啦。”李垠尚本来想套点话的，但没想到孙东杓这样滴水不漏。

他又不是傻子，还感觉不出来的话，那可能是有情感迟钝症吧。  
从医生护士还有老妇人的眼神他都知道，他们两个肯定有一段过往。  
并且还是极其重要的过去。  
还有孙东杓的称呼，越来越亲密，根本不像是一个护工该有的感情，而且还是对他一个昏迷了这么久的人。

孙东杓不断的在回避着李垠尚的问题，关于过往只字不提。

李垠尚在问孙东杓有没有男朋友的时候，他看见孙东杓挖蛋糕的手一顿。  
他终于看见对方防线开始崩塌的迹象了。  
他想要获取更多的资讯。就像在解题的人一样，好奇心不断的被激发，想要有更多的提示去解开谜底。

“李垠尚，时间差不多了再不回去我们就要被发现啦”

李垠尚本打算继续问下去，但他看见了孙东杓几乎哀求的眼神。

他将水打翻在了地毯上，本想着更替湿透的毛毯，但他看见了水杯主人的眼神。  
那还是明天再收拾吧。

\----原来你生来就属于天际  
\----每一滴泪水 都向你流淌去  
\----倒流回最初的相遇

孙东杓打开了房间里的灯。  
放眼望去都是娃娃和一些奇奇怪怪的纪念品。  
纪念品几乎占据了整张书桌。有大头照，有主题公园的水晶照片。  
墙上还粘着两个人穿着高中校服的合照。  
将近一半的床都是放着各式各样的娃娃。地上也放着不少的娃娃。  
他低头看着手上的娃娃，再看了眼靠近门口地上的娃娃。

“啊，李垠尚你这个傻子抓来抓去都是这几个娃娃。每次都要你抓飞天小女警，只有一次。这里这么多的娃娃，你要我怎么走出来。”孙东杓喃喃，他的眼里一切都是深蓝色的，浓的就连李垠尚的笑容，都能不能将其散开。

李垠尚，你也真够狠心的，只留着我和这一群娃娃。是要我睹物思人吗。

要是你在的话，我也就不用留着这一堆，单是看都能让人发疯的娃娃了。

“那……我是不是扔掉这些娃娃，李垠尚就能回来了？”  
客厅里回荡着这句歇斯底里的话。

他抓起那唯一的娃娃，向阳台跑去。用尽全力将娃娃扔了出去。

他像是被抽去了发条的娃娃，呆呆的站在了阳台上。

“我怎么能扔掉呢？那是他唯一记得我的一天啊。那一天是唯一一天啊。”  
“我怎么能扔掉呢？”他早已泣不成声，发出的声音就像小兽的哀鸣。  
破碎的声音大概只是代表了那颗心的万分之一吧。

下楼看见的也只是一个被灌木丛划破的娃娃，他把娃娃抱在怀中，靠着一旁的墙壁缓缓坐下。

没有人注意到他，也没有人注意到他的颤抖，更没有人注意他怀中的娃娃。

孙东杓抱着膝盖，带着满脸的泪痕看向天空。

你的记忆多么干净啊，怎么就留我一个人在纷乱的回忆里挣扎。

“你好，我是孙东杓。是照顾你的护工。”

医院的窗帘被风吹起，阳光打在孙东杓的脸上。


End file.
